Snapshot
by pchan1912
Summary: A 1sentence set for Ranma and Akane. Pretty fluffy, but still fun.


Disclaimer: As much as I wish they did, Ranma ½ and all it's characters belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi, not to me.

I chose theme set Delta for this.

**50 Themes: Ranma & Akane**

**Air**

It was the smallest of touches – slender fingers just grazing the back of his hand – but it was enough to make him forget to breathe.

**Apples **

He inhaled deeply as she brushed by him, loving that she smelled just like jasmine and apples and sunshine and how he thought that smelled just like home.

**Beginning**

"I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry 'bout this…" was all he could mumble, looking at the floor, and she smiled, letting out a giggle, because it was one of her favorite memories.

**Bugs**

"Some tomboy you are, scared of a little bug," he laughed and she thought, from his lips, there could be no greater compliment.

**Coffee**

Deep and rich, glinting in the light and making him feel brighter, more alive…no wonder it reminded him of her eyes.

**Dark**

"Just a little?" she begged from under the covers, her sweet voice shattering his resolve and, as he left the door open just a crack, he heard her whisper "I love you, daddy."

**Despair **

Icy cold dread settled itself in the pit of his stomach as he swallowed hard, sweat running down his face, and it was then he heard her words from the kitchen sealing his fate: "Ranma, dinner's ready!"

**Doors **

Lately he had been finding it very hard to sleep, thanks in no small part, he assumed, to the dreams about his "uncute" tomboy of a fiancée slumbering just a few doors down…

**Drink **

Watching him practice, she marveled at the way his body moved; he was long and lean and tall, like a cool glass of water, and she was suddenly very thirsty.

**Duty**

Lack of sleep showed heavy underneath his deep blue eyes as he continued his long journey to the end of the hall pausing only to yawn and calculate the hours until he was off 'diaper duty'.

**Earth**

Just when he thought he was about to come unglued, she would smile at him and he could swear the earth moved only for her.

**End**

"That was the worst movie ever, 'Kane." He grumbled halfheartedly, shifting in the seat beside her, surprised at just how disappointed he was that it was over.

**Fall**

Even from this high up, he could tell that Akane's mallet would have him landing right in the middle of the pond.

**Fire**

Seeing the fury blazing in her eyes caused him to bite his tongue and swallow the charred rice with the closest thing to a smile he could manage.

**Flexible**

"Nah, I was really surprised because Akane here can bend—"was all Ranma could manage before his mouth was covered by the small hands of his fiercely blushing bride.

**Flying **

She watched him disappear over the rooftops, Shampoo and Ukyo close on his heels, wondering what it felt like to soar that way.

**Food**

It was just his luck that the two things he loved most in the whole world couldn't seem to work together.

**Foot **

The sloppy apology scrawled on a banner and the sheepish grin spread across his beautiful, blush tinged face made her broken ankle more than worth it.

**Grave**

He had always secretly hoped he would go first, because, as he placed the flowers carefully on the ground, a tear escaping his tightly closed eyes, he knew he was not strong enough for this.

**Green**

The way his hat was always a little crooked atop his head and the way the color brought out his eyes were her favorite things about his dress clothes.

**Head**

Mallets, bike tires, spatulas, even the occasional club—Akane was convinced that his skull _must_ be made of steel.

**Hollow**

He never could quite figure out how that klutzy, violent, uncute excuse for a fiancée had managed to carve herself such a sizable place in his heart.

**Honor**

He hoped that one day she would realize that it was more than honor that kept him by her side.

**Hope**

"But you didn't say no either," he smirked.

**Light**

It was his sort of Peter Pan charm and the way he lit up the room that had her simply in awe of the boy she was to marry.

**Lost**

Funny, Ranma thought with a scowl, how _**P-chan**_ always managed to find his way into Akane's bed.

**Metal**

It was silver instead of gold and the diamond was small, but it was from him so she thought it was absolutely perfect.

**New**

Eyes like his framed by hair like hers; it was soft and sweet and so impossibly _tiny_…and he was falling in love all over again.

**Old**

"I don't care _what _you say, Ranma, the milk I used was _not _spoiled!"

**Peace**

Smiling with her head against his chest, she could hear his light snoring in one ear and his heartbeat in the other.

**Poison**

"I want to try out my new recipe tonight, Ranma."

**Pretty**

"You are so uncute," was all that came out when "You're really pretty," was all he wanted to say.

**Rain**

Inches from her lips, he felt the droplets, cool against his skin, forcing his body to change, ruining yet another moment, and, as he slowly backed away, he wondered idly if he would ever get to kiss her in the rain.

**Regret**

She might have felt bad about always hitting him and calling him a pervert…if he wasn't such a stupid jerk, that is.

**Roses**

Yeah, he had really gotten the roses for Nabiki and yeah it was all a big misunderstanding, but he couldn't help feeling like they were hers all along.

**Secret**

"Pinky promise, Ranma?" She whispered and he rolled his eyes, taking the offered pinky with a huff and a grin.

**Snakes**

It seemed she was constantly finding some form of creepy crawly in her house and she was never sure whether the blame lay with her son…or his father.

**Snow**

There was no denying which parent the dark haired boy took after as he not-so-stealthily shoved a snowball down his sister's pants.

**Solid**

Pressed so close to his chest, his chin in her hair, breath in her ear, it was hard to remember why she was ever mad…and then he started talking again.

**Spring**

All the Cherry blossoms in Japan couldn't hold a candle to his heart-stopping smile.

**Stable **

It was like a roller coaster, the world he lived in, but it was nice to have someone to share the ride with for a change.

**Strange**

Most people would find it peculiar to have a panda in the living room, not to mention half a dozen love declarations and a brazen Amazon woman chasing their gender bending husband-to-be around the house, all before breakfast; she was just thankful the walls remained intact.

**Summer**

The day was thick and they were both sweaty as well as miserable with clothes and hair plastered to their bodies but, while they laid there basking in the shade of the tree, he had never wanted to kiss her more.

**Taboo **

"I'm not crying," he sniffed, taking another tissue from his wife, eyes never leaving his little girl as she walked down the aisle.

**Ugly**

"But you said…" "And I'm a big, stupid, liar," he cut her off, ghosting his lips across hers and brushing a tear from her cheek.

**War**

Their eyes locked, neither daring to blink, as they both stalked towards the remote control…

**Water**

"Now, where were we," she purred from the doorway and he never thought a kettle could look so good.

**Welcome**

Like she would ever leave the window open for that jerk-well, maybe just a little…

**Winter**

She beamed with pride at the sight of her poorly knitted scarf, slung loosely about his neck, as they made their way to school.

**Wood**

The fire crackled and the rain beat down on the roof as a crimson faced Ranma slowly twined his fingers through Akane's. 

**A/N:** I've been wanting to try out this writing exercise for awhile now, and it was harder than I thought, but a lot of fun to do. I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
